Fritz
"hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Fritz Fritz Gratis is a very playful, loving 123 year old girl who is apart of Team END, and for the most part is rather defenseless. While he may look like a measly kid, he's actually rather... interesting. He actually isnt alive, especially in bed. In fact, this is Malgaro's old body. Fritz is just the name of his phantom as he took reign over his old body. Due to being a ghost, he actually has rather interesting abilities. While he has a bit of trouble controlling his body, he has telepathy and the ability to use the phantom as a mechanism to transform and playfully scare people. This is done with hallucinations. The telekinesis is actually caused thanks to the paranormal power/control that phantoms have; It's a very intricate system, and he uses it for practically anything. His personality is very childlike, much like Haril, with reasons similar to her too. Having very little experience in the physical world, he acts like a child, albeit friendily, but he is very immature. This also contributes with his love of discovering new things, going new places, or meeting new people. He does whatever he can, whenever possible to learn more about the world and to interact in it. In terms of how he speaks, he speaks with emphasis (particularly toward the end of his sentences) and speaks very.. very loudly. Creation Motive Fritz was mainly created as an attempt to get more variation from FletcherProductions, to get away from the latis and put a personal touch on things. However, as creation progressed he just got less and less like the creator, forcing a fake and real variation. This is part of the reason of why "Fletcher" got a rename to Fritz. He's been branched out differently in terms of development. Skills and Attributes Fritz isn't much of a fighter, in contrast with his creator whom doesn't fight at all. Fritz is more of a crafty, resourceful type. He constantly tries to organize the members and commands them in through manners. Though if assaulted, he resorts Thaliance for proper defense. But even then, Thaliance aren't very strong on his own. His only defense/parry mechanism is his axe Thaliance! His speed.. it's alright. But his stamina runs out rather quickly. That aside, even though he likes helping mentally, he also likes physically helping too. Besides, he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer anyhow. Additionally, Thaliance is a deep reminder of his dark past of stubbing his toe and going straight to Super Weenie Hut Jr's™. Fritz's confidence is very shaky. It depends on the state of battle and how his strategy plays out. If everything is in order, its pretty great! But if things are hard, its somewhat low. Its normally at a neutral amount though. Unfortunately, due to Fritz's phantom/soul not having full compound and control in the body, he can only move it as if he never had the body before. This makes his movements somewhat toddler-like and very flimsy, due to not having full control in the first place. In general, however, Fritz despises fighting, and is rather willing to help out with the technicals, rather than do the fighting. Team END Fritz Team END Fritz doesn't go onto the field much at all, as he isnt a fighter at all due to commanding the END forces and having a natural hatred toward it, but he as 1 primary weapon to protect him. His axe, Thaliance, made from the golden laced diamond Malgaro wanted him to retrieve at a certain point. Thaliance can talk somehow.. he's sentient. Its speculated that it as a matter of fact his phantom spreading some sort of essence towards the diamond used to make Thaliance, which on its own is very alterable. His metal is actually a golden diamond, the golden lace actually is pretty darn sharp, but the axe is real heavy, so Fritz can only throw slow, strong swipes at his opponent. He does have a hat, but Fritz unlike this picture.. he actually wears a beanie regularly. It doesnt really do much. Forms Fritz has 2 forms, both are canon. Human: Same thing ere, Natural Fritz is probably the tankier one of the forms with full capability of using ALL the utility alongside the main weaponry. There's not much to say here, the stuff about him is above. Phantom: This is Fritz's true form, the one before he was forcefully placed inside Malgaro's body. This form is both tangible and intangible depending on Fritz's mood, but its absolutely fantastic for stealth and moving around without the casual burdens of a living body. Having been a phantom for longer, he is capable of moving much better like this rather in his vessel. Role in Team END Fritz is a major character in "END of the Line" And "Team END, Point of Origin." However, he is mostly known as a general in charge of many battles and other things. Due to a lot of relationships with END members, he's able to solve problems and control recruits wisely. Trivia * Fritz is the youngest member of Team END. * Fritz has 4 human designs depending on the season. The one he has at the moment is his Winter design, or a slightly tucked coat, a brown fedora, and a red scarf. * Fritz has torn off Bonnie's face. I'm not kidding. Look it up. ** In addition, Fritz has worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I think the animatronics hate him.. * Fritz has animalic instincts due to never having manners taught to him. This goes along with his lack of worldly experience and interaction. * Fritz's favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, much like his creator, and drinks it a lot. * Both Fritz's first name and last name mean "Free." This is a nod to Fritz realizing his true self and being "free" from his vessel in some manner. * Fritz's phantom actually is reponsible for Thaliance's sentience. * Fritz was his creator's former root character. Category:Team END Category:Humans Category:High-Ranked Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Original Characters Category:FletcherProductions